Pushing Back Shadows
by Ronin24
Summary: While Robin is flying solo one night he gets a visit from one of the members of the team, but when Joker brings his new "Injustice League" to Gotham Robin has to do everything to keep Gotham, and his teamate safe. Read and Review please
1. Chapter 1: I get Special Compny

**Hows it going? So im working on thrree stories at the same time now! One is nearly finished so i though i would make this new one. So far my only stories have been one piece, but im going to try something else now. Any way heres a young justice story. I'm sort of experimenting with it. Tell me if you like it or not through review. thanks for reading**

* * *

Dicks POV

Gotham City [December 1, 22:10]

Mine. Not his. Not tonight. I jumped from each skyscraper gracefully landing onto the next. For just one night…one night…Gotham is mine. He may be the king here but you're the prince. And tonight you're the king. While Batman's off helping the JLA chase Chronos through the 18th century Gotham is yours. From the city hall to the county line.

I leapt off the building swung off a flagpole and landed on a city bus. It seemed too quiet. Well okay it isn't exactly quiet when your riding on the top of a bus during rush hour, but I think you get my point. For Gotham city the night was quiet. It almost irritated me. My first night taking over for him, and theirs no one to beat up? What a pain.

I am definitely not whelmed. Stupid criminals come out for Batman, but not me? What a joke. Oh well. I guess I shouldn't be completely bummed. At least I have time to think about what's been bothering me. The fact that I cant tell the team my identity. When Aqualad is away I bear the responsibility of leading the team.

Wally is the only person who knows who I am. How am I supposed to expect them to trust me when I can only trust one of them with who I really am? What do I do about that?

And if that's not enough there's something else.

Ever since the incident with Zatara turning into Doctor Fate, things have been different for everyone… especially Zatanna. I've asked M'gann how's she's been doing, but I guess you could say I haven't exactly enjoyed my answer.

She cries a lot at night. She distances herself sometimes. And the worst part: she blames herself. Batman actually carries guilt as well. I blame myself too. True I was knocked out, but I could've put on the helmet of fate. Naboo probably wouldn't want my body in the long run, because I possess no magic powers.

It's rough that he can't ever take off the helmet. I can't believe they kept him in the justice league. I guess out of respect for Zatara, but Naboo does not need to be there. Too bad we can't get rid of him. Don't get me wrong I know what its like to be without a dad since I was nine. Zatanna's situation is still worse than mine.

My father is dead, but Dr. Fate is just a constant reminder of the fact that she can never see her dad again. It's probably worse than him being dead. And what if the day comes when we have to fight Dr. Fate because he goes rogue? How will she cope? I don't think she could handle having to hurt her own father.

I've actually trained for how to beat Batman. She probably hasn't trained how to beat her own father.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I could hear a scream.

I hopped off the bus and grappled onto an alleyway fire escape. I spotted a bunch of muggers surrounding a woman. Finally some action.

I let my laughter echo out to scare them,and jumped from the fire escape landing on one of the muggers knocking him out. I studied immediately how many there were.

Not counting the jerk I stomped on there's four.

Perfect.

I watched as the woman ran away while they were distracted by me. Double perfect. One thug reached for a gun. I threw two of my batarangs, one to hit his gun, and the other hit his head. The other three surrounded me.

"So lady's" I asked. Who's next?"

One of the thugs swung at me but once I dodged he just hit one of the other guys. I waited for my chance and ran at the thug who had punched his buddy and slammed my fists into both of his ears.

He shrieked in pain and collapsed. The last guy tried to jump me, but I leaped up and threw smoke pellets in his face. I then grabbed his arm and using a technique snapped his arm like a twig.

"Game over ladies. I chuckled. But thanks for playing. It was fun."

I heard the cocking of a gun behind me. The guy with the gun I knocked out!

"Game over for you too kid!" Crap! There's no time for me to react!

"Nug ot ekans!"

I expected to hear the sound of a gun, but instead I heard the sound of hissing when I turned around the thug had a snake around his arm hissing. It didn't look venomous, but I guess the thug didn't know that. Now's my chance! I leaped in the air and slammed my elbow into his collarbone shattering it instantly.

"Wow. Impressive. A friendly voice said. Though I didn't expect anything else."

I turned around and wondered if whether I should be happy or feel guilt. I saw Zatanna and I guess my heart skipped a beat.

"Good to see you Zatanna."

She smiled. It was warm, but not real warm.

I had been seeing that ever seen the thing with her dad. "So…was your thanksgiving with Superboy and Miss Martian okay?" Her eyes changed. They looked sad.

Way to go Grayson. Keep this up and maybe you can make her cry too.

"It was fine. She replied a little happier then a couple seconds ago. But Super boy actually wasn't there until later. He and Wolf took off somewhere."

That bugged me a little bit, but then again Super boy always felt isolated. His mood had improved ever since he and Miss Martian had became a couple, still that rage was there.

The rage wasn't to anyone in particular it was just at the world.

"Oh." I merely replied trying not to sound nervous.

I can't pretend I never thought about Zatanna. She's…mature in her own way even though she is the second youngest member on the team (The youngest being me).

Not to mention she is a lot easier to be around than some of the other girl's I surround myself with. I guess you could say I don't have to try hard to talk to her, and when I talk to her I don't need to worry about what I'm saying.

"Anyway, what brings you to Gotham? Are you looking for…?" I quickly stopped myself.

I was about to ask her if she was looking for Artemis, but for all she knows, Artemis is in Star City with her "uncle" Green Arrow. I have to be careful not to say anything about that. Not until she's ready to tell the team at least.

Zatanna waited for me to finish. "Looking for who?" Think fast stupid.

"Uh…were you looking for me? Or were you looking for Batman?" I am curious why she's here.

"Actually Boy Wonder I am looking for you. She said. Conner and M'gann actually went out on…a date. Red Tornado is off with the JLA, so I'm alone in the cave. I figured you might want some company with Batman out of town.

" I almost felt bad. Zatanna was like that. She put herself before others. When Artemis was hurt about Miss Martian, and Super boy becoming a couple Zatanna tried to get her to talk to about it.

"I appreciate it Zatanna. I said. But if you did have something you wanted to do I'm used to being alone, so I don't need company." Zatanna came close to me and grabbed my hand. "Robin you don't understand. I NEED company tonight. You were the only person I could think of.

"I gotta say her saying that…well…lets just say there aren't too many things people could say that would make me that happy. "Or is their nothing exciting to do in Gotham besides beating up people?" she teased.

I grinned. "I'm sure we can think of something." I grabbed her hand and grappled us up to a building with a power line connecting to the next power line.

"Boy wonder lesson #1. I boasted. How to walk a tightrope." I watched as her face turned slightly pale.

"I'm not sure I can…" "Sure you can. I said. Its easy." I went first easily walking along the power line normally like it was second nature to me. When I finally went to the end and back Zatanna looked at me stunned.

"See? Easy. Now you try." Zatanna looked sorta afraid, but I grabbed her hand.

"Relax. I'll help you. She started to step on the power line, and looked like she was going to throw up.

In an instant she looked like she was going to slip, but I caught her quickly.

"Don't be tense. I said. Relax. Let me help." I hesitantly clasped my hands on her hips.

She looked at me with a sly smile. "Is that all your trying to do boy wonder? Help?"

I hope I wasn't blushing. I probably was, but I hope I wasn't blushing.

"Yeah…of…of course. I said. I wouldn't try to do anything else." We walked on the power line Zatanna's hands in the air, and mine on her hips.

She was a little wobbly, but otherwise she was okay. "One foot in front of the other. I said as we walked on. Your doing fine. Just don't stress out. If you do then you'll slip."

The mention of falling must have sent a jolt through Zatanna, because she slipped and nearly fell. I immediately grabbed her. Lucky for us we made it to the other side by that time. When I pulled her up she looked slightly shaken.

"You did great. I encouraged her. "You just need more practice." She laughed. "I don't think I'll be doing that again. I chuckled. "Sorry if you hated that." I apologized.

Zatanna just shook her head "It was something different Robin you shouldn't apologize."

I wanted to apologize for not stopping her father too, but I guess there would be time for that another day. I got up, and helped her up too.

"Now what?" She asked. I actually had an idea. "Well we need to be civilians for this."

Immediately Zatnna casted a spell that changed our outfits, and even came with my glasses I use to cover my identity. I helped her down the fire escape they had, and stepped onto the dirty pavement.

"Come on." I found a bus. Figuring it would take us where we needed to go. As it turns out actually it did. The pier. The greatest view of the city.

Whenever I'm in Gotham, I look at the streets and wonder if I'm doing any good. When I look from here however it's beautiful.

I looked at Zatanna, and her eyes were sparkling. "It's beautiful!" I grinned. "I come down here when I have a problem, and usually this is where I solve it."

I went here a lot when I was nine when my parents died. Zatanna looked at the city and the bright lights. She seemed happy. Great job Grayson.

Nice recovery. "Robin?

I realized I was spaced out. "Yeah?"

Thank you." She finished putting her arms around me.

A smirk fell on my face. "My pleasure Zatanna."

We stayed that way for a while when everything took a turn for the worst. Something hit my back. Something sharp.

I pushed Zatanna out of the way and nearly got hit by hit by 4 shuriken.

"Long time no see Dickie," A repulsive voice whispered. No. Not him.

I ripped out the shuriken in my back, but immediately I was sucker punched in the face. "Come on Dickie…He mocked. "Don't tell me you haven't forgotten your old friend "The Scorn"."

* * *

**Too OOC? Good? Bad? Let me know Oh and for those of you who do not know who the "Scorn" is he's the sidekick of Wrath, a bad guy copy cat of batman. if you google it you can find him. thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: Zatanna and I beat up Scorn

**Chapter 2 is up. Please enjoy , and read and review. thanks **

* * *

Dick's POV

Gotham Pier [December 1, 23:05]

Stop me if you've heard this one before. You're an off-duty super-hero trying to live your life normally. Your trying to show someone you care about a good having a moment… and some stupid super villain gets the bright idea to attack you right then and there.

I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. That's my luck for you. I hit the ground hard, and Scorn threw 5 more shuriken at me.

Luckily for me Zatanna wasn't as shocked as I was.

"Nekiruhs ot stab!" She chanted as the bats swarmed Scorn. I recovered and immediately punched Scorn in the face.

"Zatanna change in wardrobe!" I yelled. She nodded and quickly chanted.

"Egnahc sehtolc otni ruo smrofniu." Immediatley her clothes changed into her uniform,and mine changed into my Robin outfit.

"Alright Scorn… I cracked my knuckles. I guess you need a reminder of how superior I am to you." Scorn merely chuckled at that notion.

"You? Superior to me? Get real Dickie!" He threw smoke pellets on the ground. I quickly ran in front of Zatanna, but when the smoke cleared he was gone. I didn't even think about Scorn.

"You okay Zatanna?" She looked at me.

"Am I okay? You're the one with the stabbed back!" I shook my head.

"I'm fine don't worry about me. Zatanna looked ready to turn Scorn into a rat (Course that wouldn't change much).

"Come on. She gestured to me. If we split up we can find him!" I grabbed her arm.

"I can't let you Zatanna. I said firmly to her. Scorns dangerous. You could get hurt. I'm not gonna let that happen."

I was set on not letting Zatanna help me. She looked to afraid. I could tell she was trying to be brave, and I respected that but...I didn't want her to be put in danger because she was trying to solve my problems.

She had little experience. Scorn would use that to his advantage. Zatanna squeezed my shoulder.

"Robin, when I used my fathers tracker spell to find Klarion you were the one who gave me strength. You believed in me. Believe in me now." I hesitated, but nodded. "Be careful Zatanna." I said grappling away. I started searching the right side of the pier looking by the warehouses. I was unsure if I made the right call letting her go alone but she's strong. She'll be alright I hope.

Zatanna's POV

Gotham Pier [December 1, 23:15]

I almost wish I hadn't told Robin. Almost. I just didn't want him to worry about me too much. He couldn't focus on fighting this "Scorn" guy with me around.

I also didn't want him to see me afraid. I was scared. Any one who could make him scared made me scared.

Nothing scared him, but when it did it was truly scary. I searched the left side of the pier where their were plenty of crates to duck and hide around. I checked in crevices, and inside crates. Nothing. Of course I'm not totally concentrated. Something was bothering fact that Scorn kept calling Robin "Dickie".

Like they knew each other. Scorn and Robin obviously have a history together. I guess it's not a very good one. I hope. I cannot see Robin being a villain.

I don't think I could face that. Another thing bothering me was Scorn himself. The guy seems nuts,and unstable.

I'm scared looking for this guy by myself.

I used to be so confident with my abilities,but without my dad I'm acting like a child wanting to cry in a corner. Come on Zatanna.

Get a grip! Out of the corner of my eye I saw a shaking by a crate. I rushed over there, but found nothing. Was he here? Or was it my imagination.

"You shouldn't be by yourself little girl." A hoarse whisper sent chills down my back. I turned around and was face to face with Scorn.

My first instinct was to yell for Robin My second instinct was to turn Scorn into a rat (course that wouldn't change much).

Unfortunately I didn't get the chance to do either. With speed that would impress even Kid Flash Scorn karate chopped my neck. My vision turned blurry for a few seconds, but I forced myself to stay conscious.

Once again Scorn didn't give me a chance to react. He punched me in the stomach with amazing force and I couldn't maintain conscious any more. "Goodnight princess." Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

Dicks POV

Gotham Pier [December 1, 23:30]

I used my holo-computer on my gloves to use the tracer I put on Scorns cape. When I brought it up it was in the 4th warehouse. The only problem was that it seemed too easy. Scorns smart enough to know I probably put a tracer on him. I went to the warehouse and I found a ringing cell phone attached to the tracer. I picked up the phone, and answered, I'm sure I don't have to tell you who it was.

"Hey there Dickie." Scorn said on the other line. I clenched my fists in anger and frustration.

"What do you want Mallory?" I asked calling him by his last name.

"What I want? My brother released from Arkham. I escaped…but he didn't! I want revenge on you for humiliating me!" This wasn't getting me anywhere. "If you want revenge then fight me I challenged him. I'll just beat you like last time." Scorn chuckled. "Tell me Dickie… what do you value? Or should I say whom?"

As soon as I understood what he meant I looked out the window, and saw Scorn holding an unconscious Zatanna.

No! I crashed through the window and kicked Scorn straight in the face.

"Your dead Scorn! I shouted slamming my fist down on nose. I'll rip your eyes out!" He grew angry and kicked me in the face.

"You're the one who's going to die Dickie! He screamed kicking me in the stomach. I think you broke my nose!"

We traded punches back and forth until,Zatanna woke up.

"Etaerc nibor snoisulli" Scorn watched as his worst nightmare came to life as, there were ten of me instead of one. My ten clones and I charged Scorn each one landing a hit before disappearing.

By the time my clones finsished with him he was on the ground bleeding. Zatanna got up, and kicked Scorn in the face. "When I'm finished with you, your going to need a blood transfusion just to bleed to death!"Scorn Recovered and kicked Zatanna away. Before I could even react he threw a flash bang at my face. As I regained my sight I felt someone pin me down.

"Give up Scorn!" Zatanna yelled shaking me. "Nrocs ot tar!" I still couldn't see, but I could tell she was shocked when I didn't turn into a rat.  
I shook her off me (Robin: Let the record show I didn't hit a girl. Author: Riiiiiiiggggghhhhhttttt. Why don't we ask Zatanna her self? And what have I told you guys about breaking the fourth wall?) When Zatanna realized who I was her face turned red.

"Robin! I'm Sorry! She apoplogized. I thought you were Scorn and…wait where is he?"

I scanned the area with my infrared lenses, but he was gone. That was bad. If he wanted to he could've attacked me and Zatanna right then and there, but he left. He'll be back for us. Zatanna however didn't share my concern because she was more optimistic.

"Maybe he got scared… Maybe he knew that he couldn't beat us together and gave up…. right?" She asked a flicker of worry I her eyes. I didn't have the heart to tell Zatanna that we were probably still in danger.

"Right. I agreed forcing a smile. Don't worry. As long as we don't split up we'll be okay." Zatanna looked guilty again.

"Robin I'm...sorry I had us split up. I just didn't want to get in your way." I wanted her to feel a little better. "Zatanna… I started. You were more in my way when you weren't with me. You think its easy for me to focus if I have to worry?"

Her sly smile appeared again. "Now your worried about me boy wonder?" Again, she does that.

Anyway I was more concerned about Zatanna. I didn't want her to go all the way back to Happy Harbor by herself.

"Hey Zatanna by the way…how did you get to Gotham anyway?" I watched as the bio ship landed.

"Miss Martian let me borrow it." Zatanna answered. I nodded. "Then lets go back to the cave. Gotham's too quiet for me anyway." Zatanna flew the ship back to Happy Harbor and into the cave.

It didn't look like Conner and M'gann were back from their date, and Reddy didn't look back either. We sat in the kitchen flipping through channels on the TV.

"Robin I've been meaning to ask something." Zatanna started. "

What is it?" I asked. "Do you and Scorn have a history together?" I looked at her realizing she was smarter than she looked.

"He knows my identity. I stated. We have a long bitter history together." Zatanna could tell that was all I intended to say on the subject, so she dropped it. Zatanna looked at me again.

"By the way… when we split up…you really were worried weren't you?"

I stuttered. "I…well…umm…" "Sorry what was that?" She smiled. I wanted to say yes, but I at the same time I didn't. "Well… I guess."

Without warning she kissed me on the cheek. "Thank you Robin. I feel much better now. Good night." She walked down to her room leaving me speechless.

Abandoned Gotham Warehouse [Decemeber 2, 4:10]

"Was that good?" Scorn asked the Joker. The Joker merely cackled. "Perfect! Now to storm Happy Harbor! Were going to go get that magic energy source we need! Scorn looked puzzled. "What source?" The joker laughed again. "The girl off course! Zatanna! gather the injustice league, and bring her to me!

* * *

**Well? Any Good? Le t me know**


	3. Chapter 3: The Threat rises

**So... I'm experimenting with this story and...Experiment successful! I'm definetely going to keep on going with this story. Any way Heres Chapter 3. As always read, review or just read. Whatever makes you happy.**

* * *

**Dicks POV**

**Happy Harbor [December 2, 10:32]**

Waking up from a long night of crime fighting is just like waking up to a hangover. Seriously. No joke. I woke up on the couch in the kitchen with a blanket over me. I smelled eggs and the next thing I knew Wolf was on me licking my face. Yeah just what I need. I felt like crap, and now a mutt was on me licking my face.

"Hey." A masculine voice greeted me.

"Hey S.B. I replied as he helped pull me up to my feet. Where's Miss M? And Zatanna?"

He just shrugged. "They went out for awhile. I didn't feel like going so I stayed behind. Didn't feel like getting up on a Saturday."

I nodded and slowly recalled what had happened last night. The fight, the kiss, how I ended up here. I thought about Scorn holding Zatanna's unconscious body.

That made me angry. Really ? Am I too overprotective? Its not like she's my…Never mind I 'm getting too ahead of myself. Its true I did have slight feelings for Zatanna ,but that's my business.

I shouldn't be so over protective of her. I don't own her or anything.

"So how come I you decided to crash here last night?" He asked. I did feel like I was trespassing alittle bit. I was really tired but I guess that's still no excuse.

"Zatanna and I were attacked by an enemy last night. I explained. I didn't feel safe letting her go on her own so I came back with her."

Conner looked at me with analytical eyes, like he was trying to figure out the meaning of my statement. We locked eyes and I think he understood. My feelings for Zatanna were mixed. When did I even develop them? I guess when met her. She was shy and…well you get the idea.

I didn't want her to feel isolated, but that wasn't a problem for her. As Artemis said she fit right in. I guess I wanted to accept her because she was easy to accept.

I guess I'm still worried about Scorn. Zatanna and Miss M were good, but not good enough to be able to beat him. I wouldn't normally be this worried about her because we weren't in gotham, but last night I found a tracer on MY cape. I found it, and destroyed it, but not before we arrived in Happy Harbor. Now that Scorn knows our location that could be trouble.

I decided to put it in the back of my mind. If Scorn tried to attack us again this time he would have to deal with the entire team this time. Superboy pat wolf affectionately, and looked at me.

"So where's Batman?" He asked. "Off with the rest of the league fighting Chronos, this guy who can travel through space and time."

Super boy merely nodded. He looked at the table and pointed to a breakfast plate.

"For you." He merely said. I sat down and hesitantly ate.

It was good, but I wasn't that hungry honestly. My nerves were to riled up to do anything. I looked around and I gueesed I'm not used to this place feeling so empty. No Artemis, and K.F fighting.

No martian making cookies. It's kinda weird. I felt a draft in and, I staring me right in the face was a kid with the worlds most annoying grin. "Hey Rob." Wally greeted me.

We did a fist pump. It was great to see him. Despite our arguments I trust Wally with my life. Much to the dismay of Batman I revealed my identity to him.

He's the only other person who knows who I am. "You guys look so depressed. He said. Come on! Lets have some fun!"

I guess I wasn't really in the mood for fun but, then again this is Wally were talking about. If he couldn't cheer me up then no one could.

"Alright. I grabbed my jacket. "Lets go."

Superboy fired up the Supercycle ,and we left. We parked it in the abandoned garage like we always do, and we walked around. I looked at people, and they looked…normal.

I never thought about having a normal life. Not until that stupid training exercise. I thought about my therapy session with Black Canary. What I said was true. I used to want to be Batman with all my heart.

I wanted to take over for him when he was gone, but after seeing what comes with the job…. I would rather give up being Robin than becoming Batman. I'm definitely not going to be Robin the rest of my life, but I'm never going to be Batman.

I saw Wally trying to hit on the a girl, and get slapped in the face. Me and Superboy looked at him on the ground with a red mark on his face.

"Smooth move. I teased. Too bad your smooth talk isn't as fast your running!"

He looked at me like he was going to punch me.

"Oh yeah? Well at least I can get a date!" That pissed me off.

"What was that Speedy Gonzales? I asked mocking him. You wanna start something?"

He stood up. "I'm game if you are Tweety Bird!"

We were about to have one of our usual little fights when an alert on my phone came up. It was a broadcast that was connecting to every phone, computer, ipad, tablet and just about every electronic in Happy Harbor. I looked at the broadcast and had a horrible déjà vu. The Joker appeared with his sickly grin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. He months ago the injustice league brought smiles to everyone. His smile faded. Until those brats ruined us! His smile returned. But I changed that. He said Laughing. I have a new injustice league ready! And bombs placed all around Happy Harbor! The only thing that will stop me from detonating these bombs is if the Hero Zatanna gives herself up to me! Have her meet us at the old factory out side of town at 6:30! So Happy Harbor Citizens make your choice. You…or one little hero?"

The broadcast ended and I immediately started giving orders to Wally, and Conner.

"Guys! Get the rest of the team! We need to control Happy Harbor and keep them from panicing!" Wally got right up in my face. "Dude, there's a new injustice league, our teammate is in danger, and we have no idea why,and they have bombs all around Happy Harbor! I think there's a reason to panic!" I slapped him in the face.

"Calm down K.F!I shouted. Listen, there bluffing about the bombs because they want Zatanna. I don't know why, but they do! Find everyone else! I'll find Zatanna and convince her not to go, but knowing her she might be going now!"

I ran off not saying one more word to either of them.

I took of my clothes that had my suit under it and pulled out my mask. Cliché yes, but necessary. I tried to radio batman, but him and the JLA where still away.

I grappled away hoping I got to Zatanna before the injustice league did.

**Zatanna's POV**

**Happy Harbor [December 2,12:49]**

"Zatanna wait! Miss Martian cried as I ran dropping all the shopping and grocery bags we had done all morning.

I knew they were going to hide me somewhere until this was sorted out, but I wasn't going to let that happen. This time it was my responsibility to figure this out. The answer was obvious.

I have less than 7 hours to turn myself in or my new home is blown up. What do I do? Wally, M'gann, Artemis,Conner,Kaldur…Robin.

No their too precious to me, but they wont let me go either knowing them.

I guess my only option is to disappear for a while. I can't let the team find me. I cant let the citizens find me, or the JLA.

I'm alone. Truly alone. I'm scared. The fate of a city is on my shoulders. I wish my friends were here. I chanted a spell that changed me into my uniform.

I then did the most disgusting thing I've ever done. Climb down a sewer man hole and disappear like a ghost.

**Robin's POV**

**Happy Harbor Pier [December 2, 18:29]**

"Anything?" Artemis asked over my radio.

"Nothing. I said scanning my holo computer. I'll call if anything comes up."

I think Artemis wanted to say more, but I shut my radio off. I left to early to have M.s Martian set up a telepathic connection,so im out of contact with everyone for now.

Which is fine by mine. I didn't want company. I told everyone to look around the rest of the city ,because I knew Zatanna was going to be here.

I've been waiting for a half and hour just because I'm paranoid. Not to mention I am curious who's in the new injustice league. I sat on th ledge for a few minutes when a sewer manhole cover suddenly flew off and hit the ground. I pulled out my escrima sticks ready to face a new enemy, but it wasn't exactly an enemy.

Out of the manhole came Zatanna on time for her…abduction. Man, whoever heard of someone being early to their own abduction? I grappled down ready for anything in case the bad guys showed up.

"You shouldn't be here Zatanna. I warned her.

Its not just Scorn any more, it's a league of villains." Zatanna pushed me away.

"You think I don't know that? But what am I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for a bomb to explode? I cant let that happen! This is my home now! What good am I if I cant protect it?"

I grabbed her arm pulling her close. "Listen! I raised my voice. You have no idea what your dealing with! These people are out of your league! There out of my league! This isn't a game Zatanna! Think about how everyone would feel if something bad were to happen to you!"

The next thing she did surprised me. With what seemed like all her strength slapped me across the face.

"You hypocrite!" She cried tears running down her face. Your saying that, but when I back down you'll just go on and take my place! She yelled her face red. You'll get your self killed Robin! How could I live with myself knowing I sent you to your death?" I stopped taking all that she said in.

"I lost one person I cared about because of a stupid decision I made.

She cried. I wont lose another." She cried on my shoulder and I had no idea what to do, but stay in that position. She looked at me and we got closer together.

When she kissed me I felt like my brain was melting

(Robin: I'm not giving anymore details! What I do with people is my business. Author: Killjoy. Robin: Shut up!).

I would have stayed that way forever if there wasn't an explosion.

"I hate sappy things! Joker spat. But these guys will kill ya!" He said pointing to the injustice league.

I studied my enemy's and prayed that if I was in a night mare let me wake up.

* * *

**I know what your thinking! "Ronin! How could not tell us who's in the new injustice league! Your a jerk!" Well dont freak! Im going to tell you now! (Note: These are all real villains. If you dont know em look em up!)**

**The Joker: Not going to bother**

**Scorn: Also not going to bother**

**Bizarro: Failed Superman clone**

**Deadshot: Contract assasin with a perfect aim**

**Giganta:Wonder Woman villain That can become extremely tall **

**Sinestro: Ex-Green Lantern with a yellow ring**

**Dr. Destiny: JLA enemy. Can haunt peoples minds and kill them in their sleep.**

**And if any body has any other ideas i would be happy to take some. Send me a Private message and maybe i can put that villain in. Thanks guys!**


	4. Chapter 4:No More

Dicks POV 

Happy Harbor [December 2, 18:34]

Things just aren't working out for me this week. Someone close to me is being attacked, I m in the center and I think I'm going to die.

Just an average week for a hero. Of course just because I think I'm gonna die doesn't mean I m going to just roll over for the bad guys.

"Zatanna! I shouted. Cover your nose and mouth, and shut your eyes!"I quickly pulled out a gas bomb and a flash bang grenade and threw them next to the injustice league.

Next I grabbed Zatanna and ducked us behind a steel container. I know your thinking. Why didn't we just run?

Well the answer is simple. That's actually worse than trying to fight them. They would hunt us down and kill us not to mention the fact that innocent people could get hurt.

"Zatanna,stay here and hide. I said. I'm going to stop them." Zatanna looked at me like I was going off to kill myself, which was probably the case considering who I was fighting. "You cant go alone! She protested.

If you go out their you'll be killed and then they win! Don't …" I put my fingers to her lips signaling for her to stop talking. "If you go out there and they abduct you then they really win because they get exacty what they want. I explained. I'm not gonna just stand by while you get taken away by people like the. Forget it."

I put my hand on her shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

'I'll be alright. I said. Once I beat these guys we can go back on with our lives. I got up and ran back towards the smoke putting on my rebreather as I went. The flash bang had worn off but the gas had not taken its effect.

"Do you think you can hide from us with a measly smoke bomb? Joker laughed. Please! Bizarro! Sinestro!" Bizarro quickly used his lungs to inhale all the gas while Sinestro created a yellow vacuum cleaner meaning the smoke goes in his ring and on to his body. When the gas cleared both Bizarro and Sinestro were on the ground out cold.

"Its not smoke. I said taking off my rebreather. It's anesthetic gas (Knockout Gas), and considering those idiots just sucked in a ton of it they'll be out for an hour or two."

I saw how stunned they were and saw my chance. Take out the next two most powerful.

I quickly slammed Dr. Destiny, and Giganta's heads together knocking them out. I heard gunfire behind me and realized Deadshot was shooting at me. Okay I told myself.

Think you've trained how to beat this loser. I threw two batarang's, and Deadshot took the bait instantly. I jumped up as he shot the two batarang's.

Before he could react I punched him in the face so hard his mask cracked, making him fall to the ground.

Was about to congratulate myself on how awesome I was, but everything from that point was horrible, so their was no point.

I was so busy worrying about all the others I forgot about the joker himself. I guess it's hard to forget about him when he's slamming a crowbar into your back.

He hit me again laughing as he did it. And he kept doing it over and over. The pain was so horrible.

The crowbar kept landing on me like I was just a punching bag. I protected my slept from any head blows or broken bones, but that doesn't mean anything. Eventually he'd get lucky and hit me in the right place to kill me.

I'm going to die. I know that. I just wish I had the chance to talk my friends, Batman, Alfred and Zatanna more time.

But I guess that's just too much to ask for. I'm sorry guy's.

Zatanna's Pov 

Happy Harbor Pier [December 2, 18:49]

I cant watch this any longer. Every blow Robin takes is like I'm getting hit myself. I want to run to him , but he told me to stay behind. I…I cant do it. I jumpd up and chanted a spell

"Rabwroc ot sneogip!"As the pigeons flew away I ran to Robin who looked like he had been run over by a truck.

"Robin! I ran towards him. Robin, are you alright?" I never even got the chance to say goodbye. Scorn quickly grabbed me and put his hand on my mouth to stop me from chanting a spell.

"Stay still little girl. he hissed as I struggled viciously with him. I looked at Robin, who stared back at me intensely, His face had no expression, and his eyes…his eyes were soulless. He stared at me with the eyes of a corpse.

"Joker. Scorn said. I have her. Time to go." The joker looked at Scorn, and I, merely chuckling.

"Your boyfriend sure looks dead! He told me kicking robin in the stomach. There was no moan, no scream. Robin merely just rolled. I closed my eyes unable to look at what was once a hero.

He was a hero far too brave to ever be a man.

A hero that ignored his limits, and pushed too far beyond them. I struggled with Scorn more but his grip was like iron.

"I told you to stay still and quiet little girl. He threatened again pulling out a knife. I guess I'll just have to mess up your pretty face, or remove a few fingers, or…"

"Stupid Scorn! Joker chuckled. We need her in prime condition for the next part of the plan! After all the brat wonder is down for the count, so until he's back we cant do anything yet! He smiled holding my chin. Birdboy needs to watch me kill her." I looked into the Jokers eyes.

They were menacing. Like insanity was born and raised in his eye's. They burned with the fire of hate and insanity at the world.

"You better stop talking about me like I'm not around you clown!" The joker's expression turned to shock.

Clutching his leg was Robin, who was repeatedly stabbing the jokers leg with a batarang. "Let her go Joker, or I swear I'll…" Joker stomped on his fingers and grabbed the batarang.

I screamed Robin's name, but it just came out as muffled wimper.

"Here. Joker said stabbing Robin in the leg with his own batarang making him cry out in pain. I think this is your's" I looked at Robin who seemed to be fading in and out of consciousness.

I looked at the other villains Robin had defeated, and realized they were beginning to come back around.

"Execllent. Joker said. Come on! We have to do some last minute shopping at S.T.A.R Labs!" S.T.A.R labs? There is some serious high tech stuff their. They could blow up an entire city with stuff their!

"Giganta! Deadshot! Joker called. Stay here and finish off the brat wonder. I wanted him to be there for Zatanna's death, but he's in the way. Make sure you bring his corpse back!"

I watched Giganta grow to an enormous size, pick up Robin and try to crush him in her fist. I watched as Scorn dragged me away. A person I loved was dying. And I'll I could do was stand their and watch. Robin…Find a way out of this…please…

Dick's POV

Happy Harbor [December 2, 19:00]

Just like everyone says… your life really does flash before your eyes. I saw my parents, Batman, Alfred, Wally, Zatanna, and everyone else on the team. But all these memorys jut bring me back to the same place…Getting crushed to death by some stupid science experiment gone wrong.

Definetley not how I thought I would go out. It's a crime really. Now that im on this team, well… We had so much potential.

We could've replaced the Justice League one day. I hope there okay. I wish I had more energy. I could help. Help Zatanna get away, but I have no energy.

No more.. Im too tired. And all can think about is…what a coward ive been towards her. I never said anything to Zatanna. Ever I guess actions speak louder than words, but words are still powerful.

I guess its too late now. I can't take this crushing. Just let the pain stop. No more. Too tired. I'm losing consciousness…

* * *

Like? Not Like? Let me know by reviewing


	5. Chapter 5:Scars That Never Heal

**Hey everyone! Sorry it took me a little longer than usual to update. Ill be better next time. I promise. Any way chapter 5 is all set. Reading is appreciated, and if you could review that would be good too. Thanks alot and enjoy.**

* * *

Wally's POV

Rhode island [December 2, 19:08]

"Is all of Rhode island evacuated?" Artemis asked me through my PDA as I ran.

"Pretty much. I replied. Contact Aqualad and tell him to have everyone meet back at the cave. If were going to fight this injustice league we need a plan. I'm going after Rob. He's probably gone to fight them already."

"Okay. She said. But Wally…be careful,"

I didn't know how to answer. I didn't know whether to run all the way to the cave, and give her a hug, or laugh at her for being worried about me.

I simply nodded, hung up, and used my PDA to map me a route to the Happy Harbor Pier. Truthfully I was worried about Rob.

I know how much Zatanna meant to him. I'm his best friend after all.

He knows how I feel about… well, it doesn't matter.

The point is Robin would definitely try to take them on by himself. I don't care how good you are. Even superman would have a hard time figuring out how to do that.

I ran as fast as I could to the pier.

It only took about 30 seconds to get there, but to me it simply felt like hours. I cant help thinking that Rob is in danger somewhere and that he's dying. Call me crazy, but it's the truth.

Ever since this whole mess started I knew rob was gonna do everything to keep her safe. Even if it costed him his life I Checked my PDA and took the route it said. I was there within 5 seconds after looking at my PDA. I looked up and saw what I'd like to call a nightmare scene.

I saw Giganta crushing Robin, and Deadshot aiming trying to aim for his head.

"A little to the left Giganta. He said trying to aim the double barrel gun on his arm. That's it. Perfect."

Everything seemed to be happening so fast, and that's coming from the fastest 16 year old alive.

He was about to pull the trigger, but then again nobody's faster then I am. I don't think deadshot even realized what happened until about five seconds afterwords.

I grabbed Deadshot and ran out in to the ocean.

"Say hi to the sharks for me Dorkshot ."

I said dropping him into the ocean and ran back to the pier. I realized Giganta, and Robin hadn't noticed me yet. Cool. I need a distraction though. Something to keep Giganta at bay.

Hmm what to do. I could get her mad. What should I say? I could tell her shes fat. That always gets girls mad . I could …wait, why am I thinking about this?

Robins dying dammit, and I m working on my insults? Screw that. I picked up a rock and threw it at Gigantas head. She released her grip slightly on Robin and looked down angrily at me.

"TAG! YOUR IT!" I mocked her sticking out my tongue. She bellowed with rage and raised her foot to squash me, but I moved at the last second.

"Four Letters for ya giant lady! S-L-O-W!" I said yawning. She tried to squash me again, but had as much luck as the first time. I decided it was my turn to go on offense.

I ran up Gigantas legs, and then her arms and began rapidly punching her face. She screamed, which made me lose my footing, and she grabbed my foot.

I think she was about to tear off my leg with just her fingers, but luckily I wasn't fighting her alone. Robin who apparently wasn't quite down for the count stuck a tazer in giganta finger suprising her, and causing her to drop us.

I grabbed Rob and vibrated my arms as fast as I could to slow down he fall.

I would've loved to finish pummeling giganta right then and there ,but I had to get Rob out of here. I couldn't fight giganta while worrying about him getting stepped on.

I picked up Rob and ran as fast as could back to the cave.

"KF…" He said Groggily.

"I'm here dude. Jeez they really a number on you!"

"I know. He replied. We need to go… to Fawcett city…rescue Zatanna ."

I looked at him intensely. He was in bad shape. He was black and blue all over, and from the look of things he might need bandages all over.

"Dude your in no shape to be going any where. Why would they be going to Fawcett city anyway?" I asked.

"S.T.A.R labs…Has extra terrestrial…Weapons in it…Can't let her …get hurt."

I realized he ignored my statement that he was in no condition to do anything.

"Dick… I said using his real name. You can't…."

"Don't tell me what I can and cant do! He snapped finally speaking in full sentences. She's in trouble, and I have to help her Wally!" I looked at him and he was determined.

"Okay man. I said. Lets go"

Dick's POV

Fawcett City [December 2, 19:48]

I felt bad about snapping at Wally, but if I wasn't firm with him he would've taken me back to the cave. I guess in a way he was right.

Im not in any condition to be fighting anyone, but what kind of friend would I be if I ran with my tail between my legs? She was crying. Her eyes were blazing with fear and sorrow. I told her it was going to be alright, and I meant it.

I have to find her, and save her. We finally made it to Fawcett city. We didn't have to look far for the laboratory because the minute we got there I spotted a building on fire.

I dint even have to say anything because Wally sped up and we were there in seconds. The lab was on fire, and the front of it was in complete pandemonium.

Workers were running out in fear. Police were in charge of crowd control, but they were failing. I looked up and realized the fire was coming from the top of the building.

"Wally… I began. …. Do a sweep of the bottom and middle part of the building. I'll take the top."

Wally looked like he wanted to argue with me, but he knew there was no point, so he moved with lightning speed ran into the building.

I grappeled into the top of the building. I tried to land normally but my injuries caused me to land on my stomach. I need to be better than this if I have any chance. The fire grew and the sprinkler system turned on.

Just what I need. A little water to make everything better.

I tried to run, but I just ended up limping. I was in no shape to run. I couldn't run fast, but I wanted to just run and make everything better. I ran to the only room on this floor. The one that was smoking. I was about to open the door when someone bashed their fist into my jaw knocking me down.

"Pathetic Dickie." Scorn hissed.

as I struggled to get to my feet. I gave him my best glare and stood up straight.

"Where is she Scorn?" I snarled.

Scorn looked at me in mocked confusion.

"Wheres who?" He questioned. I bellowed in rage and charged at him.

"Cut the crap!" I yelled. He grinned histerically and punched me straight in the stomach. Damn. I'm too sloppy.

I fell to the ground. I kept seeing black dots blurring my vision.

"Your such a sad sight Dickie. Scorn chuckled. What would your little girlfriend say?"

Rage clouded my mind, and I wanted to explode.

"Shutup!" I shouted. Scorn was enjoying this I could tell.

"You care about this girl don't you? He asked. Well too bad there's nothing to go care about any more." I stopped when I realized what he meant.

"What did you do to her? I asked. Where is she?" He smiled as if I were telling a joke.

"Why so surprised wonder boy? You know madness is just like gravity."

He pointed to thhe smoking room. All it takes is a little…push." I pushed passed him and rushed into the smoking room.

I saw something that crushed me. Lying in the corner was Zatanna, dead. She had been stabbed in the heart with Scorns knife, and there was blood all over her body. Her eyes were zombie eyes. I touched her ice cold cheeks, and I wanted to cry.

Scorn was behind me laughing like a lunatic (which he is).

I felt that uncontrollable rage well up inside me once again. Anger clouded my mind. I lunged at Scorn again.

"Murderer!" I shouted. Scorn threw a smoke bomb again. Scorn uses smoke a lot, but I was to blind with rage to see it.

Scorn whacked me in the face, and ripped of the "R" symbol on my chest.

"You wont be needing this. He said. Your not Robin. Your nothing but a failure. You can't even save someone you car about. See ya around Dickie".

When the smoke cleared he was gone again. I looked at Zatanna. I collapsed and Started crying. I never cry. Ever.

I shouted with grief and anguish. I don't know what to say. I haven't griefed like this since…the night Zucco killed my parents. I failed, just like I m a fail as leader. Scorn was right. I'm failed someone i cared about I felt a draft and knew Kid Flash was in the room.

"Rob! I got everyone out, and didn't find any of the injustice league! Did you"-

I don't know if Wally stopped talking when he saw Zatanna or I just couldn't hear him anymore. I guess it wasn't the latter, because Kid Flash knelt beside me trying to comfort me.

"Dick. He said. I'm sorry." I couldn't process his words. Everything was silent except for the running of the sprinkler system. What do I do now? I don't know. Zatannna…

Fawcett City [December 2, 20:04]

Scorn watched as the building continued to burn. He dropped from the building, and landed in the alley where he kept a van.

He opened the door to see the real zatanna unconscious. He smirked.

The sedative he gave her should last a few hours. The plan is going perfectly.

Robin will go insane long before they realize she is alive. He opened the car door and turned the engine.

He may be underage but he doubted anyone would stop him. He had to get to the air station, before the rest of the injustice league left for gotham.

His colleagues will have the weapon the need soon. He chuckled and drove away laughing as he heard Robin cry out in anguish

* * *

**Confused? Dont worry. All will become clear next time i update. For now Lets just say this is going to be bad for Robin, and Zatanna**


	6. Chapter 6: My Friends wait for my Return

**So here goes. Chapter 6 is ready! So how is Robin boing to deal with his supposed loss? We shall find out! Read , Review .Whatever makes you happy. Now here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

Wally's POV

Happy Harbor [December 2, 21:11]

I've had my hand on this doorknob for 15 minutes. I guess I don't know what to go in and say to Dick. I could barely get him out of the Laboratory, and back to the cave.

He didn't say anything to anyone. He just immediately went to Zatanna's room. He's been in their for about 35 minutes. I guess he's still pretty shooken up about her "Death".

Yep that's right. The body was made up of high end latex, and covered with blood for effect.

The blood was from a security guard Scorn killed on the lower floor. Twisted little Bastard. A few minutes I wanted nothing, but to tell Rob, but. There was a problem though…

Flashback

Happy Harbor [December 2, 20:56]

"Wally do you know what this means? Artemis said grabbing my shoulder Excitedly. Zatanna is alive!" It was true.

When I brought back the body we examined it for clues.

Of course their were a few minutes when we were just too teary eyed and depressedto even look at her body.

Artemis even threw up in the kitchen she took it so hard. Miss Martian just bawled, and Conner and Kaldhur just looked depressed.

Imagine our surprise when we found out the body was just latex with a black wig, and some blood around it.

Miss Martian was really happy, Kaldhur was noticeably relieved. Conner looked relieved but not saying anything. Artemis was jumping up and down.

"We have to tell Robin! He'll be alright, and we can save Zatanna!" She was about to run to Zatanna's room, but Conner stopped her.

"No." He said.

We all looked at him shocked, but he just kept his arms folded, and his eyes closed.

"What do you mean no?" Artemis said angrily. She's been lashing out at Conner and M'gann ever since she found out they were together. Conner opened his eyes.

"When Robin finds out Zatanna is alive He'll be out for blood. He went on. He'll kill every villain he sees." I had never thought about it that way, but he was completely right. "Once you go down that road of killing you can never go back. Superboy finished. He needs to figure out another reason to be a hero than the fact that she's alive."

I saw the look in his eyes, and I knew what he was thinking.

If it had been M'Gann who was in this situation he would march right up to the injustice league's front door and rip all their heads off. I knew the feeling too.

If it had been Artemis I would probably be worse than Rob. Yeah you heard me. I would go insane. I almost did during that frickin training exercise. I'm in denial. I know that, but what the hell am I supposed to do? She's…definitely better than what I first thought about her. That's it. That's all I'm gonna say.

Besides this isn't about me. It's about Rob.

I gotta figure out how to talk to him without him turning from a hero to an avenger.

If he kills them then her becomes them. And never mind what Batman would say. He would put Robin on the street. I looked at everyone. Their heads were down, and depression swept through the room again.

I couldn't take things like this. I looked up and made a decision.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." They looked at me like I was crazy.

"Wally…M'gann started. Maybe it's not the best time to…"

"I'm his best friend. I said to M'gann. If I cant talk to him no one can." In a Flash (KID Flash) I was at the door of Zatanna's room…

End of Flashback

Happy Harbor [December 2, 21:15]

And that's why I'm standing at this door. I've been standing here for too long debating on whether or not this is a good idea. I wish I was as confident as I sounded when I told the others.

Come on man. This is the time when your friend needs you the most.

I turned the knob and I went into the room. I saw Robin sitting on the bed.

Wait a minute… His mask was off!

"Dude! I sped over the to the bed readjusting his mask onto his face. Are you crazy? What if someone saw?" He didn't answer.

He didn't even look at me. His head was pointed down. I looked at him. He looked like a shell of who he was. I didn't know what to say to him. Conner was right. If I just tell him Robin will act and possibly become dangerous.

"Robin…" I Started.

"Not Robin. He whispered suprising me. No more…too tired… not Robin…just a loser."

I was shocked. How could this be the same, confident, smooth 13 year old I know?

"How can you say that? I protested. You're the second greatest dectective in the world! Your…"

I stopped when I looked at Robin's chest I noticed something horrible.

The "R" symbol on his chest was missing.

I didn't even notice it when we came back. Scorn he must've taken it. He obviously crushed Robin's confidence. Suddenly I was really angry. I knew there was only one thing to do. I left the room and changed into my uniform. As soon as I did, I was out of there.

I needed to find Scorn to deliver a message for me.

I ran through Fawcett city, eventually determining that Scorn and the rest were in Gotham. After 2 minutes I made it to the county line. Great now I'm gonna have to search this entire city.

It's gonna take me a whole 5 minutes.

Zatanna's Pov

Crime Alley, Gotham City [December 2, 21:30]

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming open. I tried to move but my legs, hands, and middle body were tied to a chair. I shook, but nothing happened.

I looked around my area and realized I was in some sort of abandoned apartment. Scorn came in with some one else. Klarion! The creepy kid with the cat.

"You better let me go right now you freak." I demanded. Scorn eyed me almost lustfully.

"Your in no position to be making demands little girl."

I smirked slightly. "Oh really? I think I am. Sepor emoc esool!"

Klarion laughed. " More baby magic? Silly girl. He held out his palm and started chanting backwards. Sepor dnib dna gag reh."

No! Immediatley a cloth appeard and gagged me, and the ropes not only did not loosen, but became tighter.

"That should shut her up." Scorn folded his arms. "You shouldn't be so ungrateful little girl. He said. Joker could have killed you on the spot, but your much more useful as a hostage".

I shuddered slightly. "Robmppphmm Wmmppph Sammmppppphh Mmmppph." I said my voice muffled.

Scorn laughed. "Your boyfriend isn't going to be saving anyone."

He said throwing something to on the floor. It was Robin's "R" Symbol. The one patched to his chest. Does that mean they…no. No…No…No….No! I let out another Muffled scream.

"Shutup! Scorn yelled. I glared at him with defiance. Now you listen to me you little…"

There was a draft and Scorn vanished as if he was never there. Even Klarion was confused. Scorn said to listen. Well I'm listening, but to what?

Wally's POV

Gotham City [December 2, 21: 40]

I dragged Scorn all the way across the city.

I don't mind telling you I'm really enjoying this. No one crushes my best pal's confidence and gets way with this. Eventually I sped up running up the tallest building in the city.

I slammed him down on a gargoyle, and hung him by his cape. It took him about a minute to process what happened to him.

"Put me down! He snarled.

I grinned in an evil way . "Very poor choice of words." I said loosening my grip on his cape.

"Okay…okay! He said in fear. What do you want?" I cant believe I'm doing what about to do.

If impulse was a person I swear I would be it. I'm here to tell you Scorn that you better watch your back. I warned. Robin is not happy about what you did to "fake Zatanna".

He doesn't even know she's alive. When he does all of you might be sorry you did it. I threw scorn back onto the building, punch him and sprinted back to their hideout.

I figured if anything could snap Rob out of it's seeing Zatanna alive. I remebered that scorn was right next to her. I'll just grab her and take her. back I made it to the abandoned apartment. Here we go. I guess I was kinda surprised when I was electrically shocked when I touched her.

I crumpled to the floor in pain. Zatanna screamed, but Klarion stood over me.

"Did you honestly think I was that stupid? He hissed. The minute scorn disappeared I knew you were going to try to take her away too, so I created an electrical shield around her."

My mind was racing. I realized I had no energy to rescue Zatanna right now. Damn!

"Sorry Zatanna. I said aloud. Don't worry though. Robin's coming to save you. Hopefully he'll do better than what I did."

I grabbed the "R" symbol on the floor ran out of their. I felt bad that I had to retreat, but I got the main objective done. I set the stage for Robin.

I sped back to the cave, and changed into civilian clothes.

I was about go into Zatanna's room when I was stopped by a hand.

"You did good Wally." Artemis's soft voice whispered. I don't know how she knew what I was doing. I didnt care. It was a nice break from us yelling at each other.

"Thanks Artemis." I walked in the room and expected to see Robin in self agony.

Instead hew as staring at the escrima stick in his hand. His eyes were glaring at it intensely.

Like he was pondering something in his mind.

"Listen… I said. Zatanna would hate to see you like would tell you to get up, and be the hero we all know you can be. Come on man. If were in your position,you would be saying this to me. Stand up and fight." I held up the "R" symbol, and placed it next to him on the bed.

"Were all waiting for your return."

Dick's POV

Happy Harbor [December 2, 21:55]

I can here their screams every night.

It haunts me in my dreams, and shows up normally in my nightmares. My mothers hand always reaches out to me as she falls from the broken trapeze wire.

I always stretch out my hand to save her, and I never reach her.

She always falls and I wake up sweating, her scream echoeing from out of my nightmares.

Every night I relive my parents death, because I failed to do anything but watch them fall. Now I have a new failure that will haunt me in my nightmares.

The death of my friend Zatanna. It's my burden to bear. No one else's. Not Scorn, Not the Joker,but me.

I can't kill them for what they have done, but I can see that they get what they deserve. Cell's at Arkham Asylum. I sit here clutching my escrima stick glaring at it.

Thinking about how perfect Zatanna was, how great of a friend Wally is, and how I'm lucky not to be Batman. I don't have associates. I have friend's.

I'm sitting here thinking about how much time I'm wasting. I rose from the bed, and picked up the "R" Symbol, suprising Wally.

"Sorry about that KF. I grinned. If there was one thing I thought knew it's that there was nothing you could teach me. Guess I was wrong."

I stood up and went to change into a new uniform.

"Your… really… back?" Wally said stunned.

I smiled. "Don't worry. I'm back. I started for the door. And KF…. Thanks for everything." He stood there for a moment and then shook my hand.

"Anytime man… Anytime."

* * *

**Good? Bad? thats for you to decide. Let me know. Oh and by the way Robin still has no idea Zatanna is alive. for this chapter to work he cant know yet. SHHHHHH! secret. My thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7:Prelude to War and Chaos

**Hey! So this the start of the action again. Young justice in a rematch with the Injustice League! Get ready cuz heres Chapter 7! Read please! (And review. thats appreciated too!)**

* * *

Gotham [December 2, 22:10]

I'm still surprised I managed to convince Wally and the others I was going to go back to the Happy Harbor Pier. Sphere caught me on the way out and let me fly her.

I guess she must of known I needed her much more than the others.

I'm too determined to let anyone stop me. I'm not going to let this injustice league go unpunished.

I guess I should have let the team come and help me, but this is too personal.

The Joker is my responsibility. Scorn too. I cannot…I will not… let anyone take this fight from me.

The Super cycle made a clanking sound, indicating that she caught on magic prescence.

KF had told me that he had found out that the league was operating in Gotham, and that they were working with Klarion, that stupid kid with the cat. Realizing that I decided to instruct the supercycle to track for the closest magic source.

I guess you could say I wasn't that surprised where they were hiding out. Crime alley.

Only few know this but for me this is where it all began. How could their be a Robin without a batman? His parents were murdered here. It's the birthplace of the Batman. It's an example of why I'm here. Why Batman and Robin are here. I landed the Super Cycle down in the center of the magic aura.

A sorry looking, dirty apartment building.

It looked abandoned. A classic place for a bad guy hang out. I walked over to the skylight.

I couldnt believe my eyes. in the center of the room was Zatanna alive!

She was tied to her chair and her mouth was gagged, but she seemed alright.

I still couldn't believe it. I turned on my X-ray lenses to make sure she was real. She was.

I wanted to dance.

I wanted to just be happy.

She was alive!.

I calmed down when I realized the others knew and didn't tell me. I was a little angry, but in a way I understood. It was just like when Aqualad didn't tell us about the suspected mole.

It was to prevent me from turning into a killer.

I guess once again I owe them. I evaluated the area around Zatanna. I spotted Klarion, and four goons. I turned on my magic lenses in my mask (Courtesy of Batman after the "world without grown-ups" incident). I noticed this electric current around Zatanna.

It was some kind electric wave. I touch it I get fried.

I spied Klarions cat and unintentionally grinned. Guess I'll have to go straight to the source. I looked at Zatanna. Hold on Z. I've got to much to apologize to you for to get hurt you now.

Zatanna's POV

Crime Alley Gotham [December 2, 21:25]

I'm sad. I'm depressed. My friends are worrying about me, and I'm out playing "Damsel in Distress".

Robin….I shuddered to think about what Scorn might have done to him (Or could be doing to his). Wally said he was okay, but I'm not sure. I wanted to cry.

Klarion Looked at me and smiled. "You should be glad. He said pulling my head up by my chin. You're the star of the Jokers little plan, and its not because your bait."

I looked in his souless eyes. It actually hurt to look at him. The cat under his arm hissed violently.

He glared at it angrily. "Whats with you?" He hissed at the cat.

It didn't even have time to respond. A grapple hook came down from the roof and wrapped itself around the cat. It hissed as it pulled it up, but it didn't stop there. An electrical charge trickled down the wire, shocking the cat, frying it instantly.

"Teekl!" Klarion cried as the Grappling hook unwrapped itself around Teekl sending the cat plummeting to the ground.

I noticed with shock Klarion was fading away. I remembered something Wally had told us all once.

How if Klarion's cat, Teekl is attacked and hurt, then Klarion doesn't have an anchor to the mortal world.

He cant stay here so he fades away from here.

"I need to leave now! Klarion yelled. See ya!"

I sat there trying to figure out what just happened. Klarion, the man who was giving Dr. Fate a challenge was taken down by a little electricity?

The thugs around the room were getting seriously paranoid.

They lifted their guns and started circling the room. It was dark, and the only light was a light bulb hanging above me. The tension in the air was thick.

I was afraid that any second one of them would shoot me right on the spot. Like lightning A pair of hands came out from the darkness, and grabbed two of the thugs slamming their heads together.

They fell to the ground and their guns slipped away into the darkness. All of the sudden. The thugs started panicking and firing off stray bullets.

"It's the Bat!" He shouted firing bullets at the roof.

He continued to fire for about two minutes and stopped to see if a corpse would fall. A familiar voice let out a laugh probably to scare them. That voice. So familiar. The laugh bounced off the walls sending chills down the thugs spine.

"It aint the bat. The other thug said. The bat doesn't laugh like that! Keep your eyes open."

30 seconds went by, and something happened again. Another grapple hook shot down from the ceiling and hooked around the first thug's legs. He screamed as the rope pulled up and dragged him into the darkness of the ceiling by his legs.

"Pike!" The second thug yelled.

We heard the screams until I heard a thud and the thug fell only hanging by his feet. He was unconscious, and his hands barely touched the ground.

I could tell the last one was pretty terrified.

I didn't think he would do what he did.

He grabbed me and held his automatic weapon to my head . "I don't know where you are, but if you touch me her blood's gonna give this place a whole new paint job!"

I had no plans for being the hostage again. I mumbled and shook him off, but he glared at me. He let go of my shirt, kept the gun pointed at my head.

"Shut up! He yelled pressing down with the gun on my forehead harder. I'll kill her! I swear to god! I'll do it! He eyed me .And you be quiet, cuz the answer to your problem is not gonna fall from the sky!"

As soon as he finished that sentence a dark figure fell from the sky and pounced on the the thug. Any one here believe in irony?

He grabbed the fat jerk and grappled back up to the roof.

I heard some more pucnhing and he fell back down leaving cracks in the floor when he landed. I looked around the room, but no one was there. I guess you could say I was pretty scared. I did my best to turn around and see if he was behind me, but whoever it was wasn't.

"Hey gorgeous." A friendly voice said in front of me.

I turned around to see Robin hanging from a rope like he was spider man.

He planted his feet on the ground, and removed the cloth on my mouth. If I wasn't tied to the chair I would have jumped up and threw my arms around him.

"Your okay!" I cried. He looked at me puzzled.

"I'm okay? I'm the one who should be happy. He said untying me I thought you were dead Z!"

He untied me and I threw my arms around him.

"Your injuries… I said. Are you okay?" He tightened his grip around me.

"As long as your alive ill take whatever injury I have to." I wished we could have stayed like this forever, but the moment we separated someone slammed into Robin sending them both crashing out the window.

I ran to the window but was stopped when threw two wristbands on my wrists. The wristbands were tight and every time I tried to take them off they shocked me.

I fell to the floor in pain the electricity running through my body like a knife stabbing me. I was about to get up but someone grabbed me and held a knife to my throat.

"Don't be afraid. The eerie voice whispered . It's just an old friend come by to say hello."

I realized it wasn't Scorn like I originally thought. I wasn't that lucky. The Joker kept the knife at my thoat and held my arms back with his.

I looked outside the window and saw something I knew was bound to happen sooner or later. On a building below us Scorn and Robin were in an all out fight, both going full force. I couldn't just stand here and play hostage again. No way! I hated it! I opened my mouth to speak but the joker stopped me.

"You speak one word and I give you a new make over. Don't worry I'm sure bird boy will love it."

Fear, and anger filled me. I was captured….again. Dammit! I watched Robin land a punch on Scorn. Yes! Unfortunately Scorn turned it around and spin kicked Robin's head. Their so even I guess its supposed to be like this.

"Time to go little girl." he sneered Pulling me towards the apartment door. I couldn't help it any more. \

"ROBIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Robin looked at me, pushed Scorn, and made a grappling hook to the roof. He was about to come help but Scorn threw a knife cutting the rope. I cursed as the Joker dragged me down the stairs

I could have sworn I heard Robin shouting my name as we left the abandoned apartment and crossed the street to an abandoned. Warehouse.

Your probably wondering wh yeverythings abandoned right? Robin explained to me that Crime alley is such a bad place to live that no one even tries to live there. Any way he forced me inside a a giagantic dark space.

"Would like to see what we've been working on my dear? He said. It's courtesy of S.T.A.R Labs."

I realized they had taken a trip to star labs after they kidnapped me. When he turned on the light I saw the machine and prayed that it wasn't real.

Dicks POV

Crime Alley Gotham [December 2, 21:50]

"ZATANNA!" I yelled as Joker dragged her away from the window.

I realized I needed to end this quickly. I lunged at Scorn, but he ducked and punched me in the ribs knocking me back. I planted my feet on the ground to keep me from falling over.

Now it was his turn to punch and miss. I dodged,Pulled out my escrima stick and whacked him in the face with it. I stood over him and looked to grapple again to go after the Joker but I stopped.

On the roof of the apartment was the entire injustice league. I silently panciked knowing that I couldn't take them on. Not alone.

Sinestro chuckled and said "Take him." I think they were about to all pounce on me but in a split second Sinestro's entire face turned sharply as if he had been hit hard.

The next thing I knew KF was standing in front of me.

"Keep your hands out of my friends fight!" He snarled at them.

I was about to thank him, but Scorn regained his footing and grabbed me throwing us off the roof.

Fortuantely I was able grapple us into an alleyway. We stoo their and locked ueyes each sizing the other up. That's when I realized horrible truth.

If I had really wanted to, I could have grappled us both back to the original building. That way Kf could haelp me defeat him. But I didn't do that, I realized my goal was just saving Zatanna, but also settling my score with Scorn.

I looked In his eyes. They were red with hate and rage. All he wanted to do was kill me, and put my head on his mantle as a trophy. I could tell he was staring into my eyes to.

I reassured myself KF would be fine, and that the others would help him. Now this is it. Its what its all about. Me and him ending our rivalry for good. He threw a knife at me,but I blocked with a batarang.

I could barely hear the sad off the metal hitting the sound over the sound of my battle cry as Scorn and I charged each other.

Wally's POV

Crime Alley Gotham [December 2, 21:59]

I knew Dick had to handle Scorn alone. I had bigger problems. I was staring down 5 super villains.

Fortunatley I have my secret weapon. My big mouth!

"Surrender now, and you wont get hurt…a lot."

Sinestro, and the others laughed.

"Yeah you and what army kid?" He asked.

I smiled. "This army."

Seconds after I said it All hell broke loose.

Superboy came out and with a roar tackled Bizarro sending them both flying to another part of crime alley.

Aqua lad used his bearers to create a hammer and clashed with Sinestro.

Miss Martian locked herself in psychic battle woth Dr. fate, and Artemis was chasing Deadshot around.

I was about to help her when gianta double to 10 feet tall, and towered over over me, she jumped up, and landed on the building I was on. She grinned evily, and cracked her knuckles.

"Unfinished business runt." Seeing her so smug made me angry. In frustration I vibrated my hands. "Bring it on old hag. I snapped at her. Bring it on."

* * *

**Okay so heres the match up's:**

**Aqualad V.S Sinestro**

**Artemis V.S Deadshot**

**Kid Flash V.S Giganta**

**Miss Martian V.S Dr. Fate**

**Superboy V.S Bizarro**

**Robin V.S Scorn**

**Next time: Young justice goes to war with Injustice! And Robin takes on Scorn. THe gets to go to the joker (And for Robin to go to Zatanna)Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle of Kryptonian's

**Hey guys! I wanna apologize for not updating. Ive been having alot going on lately, but thats not important . It's been a long time, but now... I'm baaaaaaaaaaccccccccckkkkk! I also want to apologize for writing Dr. fate instead of Dr. destiny at the end of the last chapter. That was a complete mess up on my part. Any way here's chapter 8. Read and enjoy!**

* * *

Conner's POV

Superboy V.S Bizarro

Crime Alley Gotham City [December 2, 22:03]

The one thing I hate more than the fact that Superman doesn't except me as his clone is finding out theirs another clone.

I tackled the clone and we were hurled to another location. We crashed into the street wrecking the road as we did it. If this place wasn't so abandoned then we could have actually hurt a lot of citizens.

I sized up my opponent as he got to his feet.

Bizarro. Batman had warned me about him once.

He was a dysfunctional clone of superman created by Lex Luthor.

Everything he says is the opposite of what he means. Batman even told me some of his powers are disordered.

He got up and cracked his neck.

"You Superman! He said. You no just some wannebe!"

I knew he was saying opposites. I knew what he really meant . I wasn't Superman. I was just a wannabe clone.

It makes me angry. I charged at Bizarro and hurled my fist towards him in blind rage. He caught my fist in his hand

. "You so strong! Bizarro said punching me in the causing me to fall to the ground. Me cannot defeat you!"

I got to my feet. Think I told myself. Think about what Black Canary taught you. Its your advantage. Use it. Bizarro charged me this time, flying towards me like a bullet.

I used a wrestling move to incorporate his own strength on him and throw him into a building. "Yum! That feel good!" He shouted in pain. He's starting to annoy me.

I leaped up and got ready to slam down on Bizarro. Any of the others would be impressed with my move. If Bizarro wasn't so fast.

By the time I hit the ground He was a few feet away. By the time I had any chance to think Bizarro had his hand on my throat. "Me so happy to fight you Superboy! He raised his hand. Now…me punch you as softly as me can!" The punch felt like being in a tidal wave. I fell to the ground, bounced off and landed into a building breaking pretty much everything in my way.

I had a wicked headache,and I was seeing double. Not to mention there was a half-brained Dumbass speeding toward me.

Bizarros eyes started to glow as he raced toward me.

I knew a heat vision blast was coming at me. I crossed my arms ready for anything. Imagine my surprise when I was frozen instead of burned.

I was frozen for seconds until I was shattered, and back out. A normal person would have been shattered to pieces, but I wasnt normal.

I was kryptonian. I charged again, but Bizarro used his flamebreath.

Wait…Flame breath? Superman has artic breath. Whats the deal with his powers? Why were they all backwards? I flew back in an effort to avoid the flames and crashed into the street. Bizarro started to cry.

"WAAAAHHHHH! You so strong. Me not Superman!" Opposites again. My anger welled up again.

Shit. I have Superman's powers.

I'm strong…so what am I lacking? What does this freak of a clone have that I don't? I don't know why I bother asking myself.

I already knew. He was full kryptonian. I wasn't.

He had full power when I only have about 65% percent.

I realized I did have one thing he didn't.

Shields. If I put one on my kryptonian DNA would be suppressed for one hour.

I could win. It would be like snapping a twig. My head cleared again. I cant believe Im thinking about this. Lex Luthor gave these to me. I cant use them. I used them on match because it was an emergency, and I can handle myself just fine without them. I leaped up high and got ready to slam down on Bizarro, but He just flew up and punched me in the face

. When I thought I was just gonna hit the ground, I was wrong. He grabbed me and flew straight down.

I fell head first back down cracking the street. I wanted to stand but my body wasn't allowing me. Damn.

Get up.

Bizarro snagged my leg and threw me into a street light. Whats wrong with me? Why cant I win. Bizarro stomped on my back causing me to cry out in pain.

"You so powerful Superboy! Me no kill you!"

He picked up a building raising ot over his head.

I wanted to move but my body wasn't listening to my brain.

Bizarro didn't hesitate. He slammed the building down on top of me covering me in rubble. I was tired. I was trapped.

My pride was hurt. And that definitely wasn't the only thing that was hurt. I cant believe I was so utterly defeated.

I heard nothing except a small breeze of the wind. It was Bizarro probably leaving to go somewhere else. I failed. The plan was simple.

We each had to defeat our opponents, so Robin could focus. I wonder how the others were doing. Hopefully better than I did.

I realized something. The horrible truth I had been keeping inside since this fight started. I cant defeat Bizarro. Not without Help.

I had no choice. I moved my hand eventually to my pocket, and stuck a shield patch on my arm. I felt the adrenaline rush the power.

The urge to break something. I sprang completely out of the rubble scanning the area. I needed to find Bizarro. I owe him a blast from my heat vision.

M'gann's POV

Crime Alley Gotham City [December 2, 22:03]

Robin was locked in a heated battle, Zatanna was enduring god knows what, and I'm locked in a Mind battle With Doctor Destiny.

We were fighting in a dessert me blasting energy from my forhead, and him from his palms. I read the case file on him in the cave. He goes into peoples dreams and manipulates him. He apparently holds a grudge with my uncle Martian Manhunter for the last time he fought the league.

His powers are so simple, but so powerful. His powers have stretched form just being able to got into peoples minds when their asleep to going in even when their wide awake.'

He looked at me knowing he had and advantage in this batlle, and went heavier with the blast from his palm. I was losing control fast so I broke off .

I dodged every blast he threw at me, but I couldn't keep it up forever.

I didnt want to transform into a white martian, but if I did this would be over quick. So what do I value most? My friends or my keeping my secret?

It should be an easy choice but it wasn't. What if someone saw?

What if Conner saw? I was so busy thinking I barely had time to dodge the blast from Dr. Destiny. "Time for your appointment."

He said smugly creating a gigantic ball of energy.

At this point I had no choice but to become a white martian.

It wasn't just about me winning this fight, but more about survival now. I transformed into a white martian watching his face quiver slightly in fear. I had him. The black energy ball was growing smaller in his palm.

I saw my chance. I was about to shoot a powerful beam into his chest winning me the battle when an excruciating pain shot through me.

It was like being hit by a train only twice as heavy and twice as fast. I diverted back to my green martian form as well as the real world.

Suddenly I was airborne as the pain grew sharper and sharper.

I flipped and landed into a brick wall. If I was a human then my neck and would have been crushed as easy as a can of soda.

As I fell to the ground my vision became tainted with a red color. I thought I was seeing things, but Bizarro was standing next to Dr. Destiny, and I knew then. Then I knew I was dead.

Conner's POV

Gotham City [December 2, 22:10]

I flew faster than I've ever seen Superman fly.

I followed the erratic flight pattern, and used my X-ray vision to spot bizarre. I looked at and, saw what he did to M'gann. My rage boiled over.

The shields weren't helping with that. Raw insticnts took over, and I blasted Bizzaro with heat vision. As I flew towards Dr. Destiny, I could barely feel him creep into my mind. My instincts took over and I used my new freeze breath, courtesy of the shields.

The next thing I knew, The doctor was frozen solid in a block of ice.

I was about to shatter him when I saw M'gann.

I picked her up, and felt her heartbeat. "Conner?" She opened her eyes.

My rage was gone. I sighed in relief that she was okay. She smiled slightly. Maybe it was the fact that we were both alive.

Maybe it was the fact that she could see someonethats not trying to kill her. "Conner…be careful." She whispered.

She lost consciousness. Rage returned to me, and I spotted Bizarro. I flew straight at him, and slammed my fist into his jaw. The force of the punch sent a shockwave in the air. This was it. Me and Bizarro. Rematch. And this time im not holding back .

* * *

**Next time: SuperBoy v.s Bizarro: Round 2! And Kaldhur conquers his fears fighting Sinestro!**

**Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
